ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage Solo Guide by Tidusnjr
Category:Guides = Blue Mage Soloing Guide = Feel free to edit any part of this document with new places to solo. What this guide is about This guide will be just about solo areas, tips, and mobs. = Main Guide = Levels 1-10 All starting areas. Just level as you learn spells, you should be at level 10 in no time. Levels 11-37 11-12 Konschtat Highlands *Prey - Strolling Sapling,Huge Wasp *Notes: ** just keep killing saplings and bees until level 12 12-15 North Gustaberg (S) *Prey - Tunnel Worm *Prey - Walking Sapling *Camp 1: Top of mountain Hug right wall and you'll reach a few worms birds and saplings. Full attack one or two, full rest and repeat, fast repop time. (This was at level 13, lower levels may find difficulty with this stragety). Be careful of some gob's in the area around the buildings. *Notes: Don't atempt Vulture, even at level 14 they hit for too much damage for solo. At level 15, Even Match Vulture's are soloable if you have full HP/MP as Elvaan BLU/WHM. 16-17 North Gustaberg (S) *Prey - Vulture *Camp 1: Top of mountain Same camp as above, just switch enemy to Vulture, the Tough Vulture from level 15 will become Even Match at level 16 (CAUTION: Some are still Tough, check before engaging.) and give 100 exp per kill. As Elvaan BLU/WHM, i was killing two before resting and getting Chain's. 16-18 Valkurm Dunes *Prey - Hill Lizard *Notes: Can solo lizards to 18 or you can Duo since there is always someone lfp in dunes. But be sure to have Head Butt and Sheep Song to help with moves (CAUTION: Sheep Song is not a strong Sleep spell at this level. There is a good chance that it will fail). Lizards do Petrify so be careful. Bring Echo Drops for Silence also. Gobs are ok to solo too here by Lizards, use Head Butt for Bomb Toss. 17-25 Buburimu Peninsula *Prey - Goblins *Notes: Can solo these. Can duo to make it faster. Mobs such as the rabbits and mandragoras may be decent to even match also around outpost to intersection of Mhaura path. Use Head Butt to stop Bomb Toss if needed and Bludgeon at 18 will help faster kills. At 19 mobs may be T or even match but still good enough xp. If you have a PL with a duo partner, Dhalmel's are good to kill. Gobs around Mhaura zone are Tough and the Crawlers are Tough also. (CAUTION: Goblin Leechers are WHM, they DoT and cure themselves and have high defence). You can level here to about 21 and you will notice the mobs changing to Decent Challenge's so recommend going to Valkurm Dunes when you hit 21. Alt. Camp Valkurm Dunes *Prey - Goblins, Flys, Fish, Crabs *Notes: Goblins will be Tough, snippers are descent around lvl 22, Flys descent-Tough, Fish are Tough around lvl 22. Camp around 2nd beach by Valkurm Emperor NM pop location. Can level here to 25. 25-30 Qufim Island *Prey - Wights & Gigas Wights and Gigas will be T to IT+. You can successfully solo here using an NPC and /NIN, or it is a great place to Duo party. Use the zone to Lower Delkfutt's Tower if things get out of hand, and watch out for links. I used a simple spell pattern of Bludgeon > Head Butt here. 30-33 Yuhtunga Jungle *Prey - Yuhtunga Mandragora At level 30 the Mandragoras will probably be EM. /NIN is not required since the Mandragoras have Double Attack, and they will just eat your shadows. /WHM is the best sub here for Protect and for the extra MP it gives you. With Head Butt and Bludgeon the mob should go down quite quickly without much damage being done to you. 33-37 Yuhtunga Jungle/Yhoator Jungle *Prey - Goblin Smithy & Yhoator Mandragora This one is questionable. Goblin Smithies in Yuhtunga Jungle may be Too Weak at level 34. If they are, you can go to Yhoator Jungle and try your luck with Yhoator Mandragora. Again, /NIN is not advised because of the Attack rate of the Mandragora.